Gell Atta
A self-proclaimed food merchant (of sorts) from a far-off land. Despite his title he's not particularly concerned with money; moreso he's enthralled by the gathering and crafting of ingredients and wares. He sees any sort of adventure as the means to such an end but will clarify that he is not an adventurer. Hails from the planet Materria, and wouldn't know how he arrived here even if you asked him. Materrian and human biology are the exact same, though, so for all intents and purposes, he's the latter. Materrian cuisine, however, is something a bit special, and often involves the use of pseudo-magical ingredients from the namesake world. Such items are rather common there. Doesn't mean they're always easy to find, though, which is where Gell would thrive. Statistics * Proficiency: Athletics, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Survival Appearance Gell stands tall above most, though is hardly an imposing figure due to his slimmed frame and detached disposition. His eyes are a desaturated off-green color, rarely focusing on one object for very long bar conversation and prospective confectionery. Above his eyes sits a yellow-orange zigzagged headband tied around his forehead, a portion of dark charcoal-colored hair sticking out above that like a miniature visor. Most of his skin is hidden under a long-sleeved sweatshirt and outdoor pants, both varying shades of olive and forest green. Beneath the sweater lies a separate, discolored shirt--one that was probably once white but has since been stained beyond salvaging by various juices, jams, and jellies. If one were to look at the sleeves near his wrists they'd notice a similar fate, albeit obscured slightly by the darker fabric color. The larger shirt has become slightly ragged around the elbows, with two patches over the problem spots to prevent further harm. From the waist up Gell appears casual, but from the waist down he bears more resemblance to a serious outdoorsman. The belt running around the top of his pants often houses two or three jars or flasks of confectioned goodness on one side, serving as a kind of holster for his Slimestaff on the other. Perhaps surprisingly, his left pant leg isn't dripping with goo from such. He almost never removes his sweatshirt, the main exception being cooking. Doing such would reveal somewhat honed upper arms, no doubt gained from his background as an... exploratory merchant, he'd call it, though that's assuming he's ever seen without his sweatshirt. Personality He’s generally inattentive due to a veritable obsession with food, especially sandwiches. A bit slow to pick up new information, too. Combined, this causes him to be just slightly underprepared for any given situation, bar the extreme lengths he may go to in order to expand and/or refill his culinary stash. Calling him quirky would be an understatement. Still, he has his moments of focus and carries a genuinely good heart. If it seems like he knows what he’s talking about, chances are his information is reliable. Over the years he's developed a number of self-doubts, and does his best to project his passion and skill outward to make up for or ignore them. The doubts don't eat at his self-confidence, rather they eat at how he thinks he should be viewed by others. Due to this, he's hesitant to impose himself on the business of others, preferring to just offer them a sandwich and then change the subject if he feels he can help it. He's partially recognized this can only get him so far, though, and is becoming less afraid to ask for help or offer his own. Traits Character Relationships Roselle: Threatened to stab him when they first met but has since become his most trusted friend in Peregrine. He readily accepts her logic and judgment under most circumstances, sometimes going out of his way to make sure he follows it. Despite such, he believes she has an unhealthy habit of self-deniance she could stand to break (her occupation as a healer has nothing to do with it). Has no clue what an elf is, so assumes she just has strange ears and never thinks to ask about it. Absolutely floored by her spaghetti-cooking skills. Might have a crush. Seven: Found her almost dead in a back alley of Peregrine and helped her not die long enough for her to get proper medical attention. Since then aided her in defeating the People's Crosshairs. To Gell, Seven's someone he sees a lot of good in, but a lot of unrefinement at the same time. Still, he trusts her well, though would greatly prefer if she stopped running headfirst into danger seemingly so often. He appreciates it whenever she stops by his room for a sandwich and a chat. He's not sure if he should ask anything about her name apparently being "Lily." Tuying: Is grateful for allowing him a room in exchange for his jellyjams and sandwiches--a fact that he appreciates several times over the more he realizes how most places in the city use money for things. Chen: Chen helped Gell once when Kipper went missing. He's in his debt for the safety of his mothy pet, and recognizes the kid has an impressive amount of eagerness and skill. Serushi: Was astounded by her potions. Not the effects of such, but their tastes! Considers her something of a business competitor... which in his book just means he wants to trade with her more. Has tossed around the idea of becoming a business partner instead, but hasn't really committed to the idea yet. Ally (Algos): A brother (sister?) in arms when exploring the Zombie island. At that time they were going under the guise of "Ally," a fisherwoman who could materialize a trident out of thin air to attack. He meant to ask them if he could learn something like the trident trick himself, but never got much of a straight answer. Still, he holds them in high regard due to their performance at the island. Saze: Thinks he should try harder to get rid of his curse. He can't imagine what it's like being unable to eat... Sister Zwei: Didn't threaten him before hitting him with a staff several times over the course of an hour for a reason he never quite understood when they first met. Now low-key terrifies him. Her clanky and imposing armor doesn't help either. Lambrusco: Actually extremely terrifying oh gods oh why. * Knows these Characters: ** Faeryn ** June ** Kim ** Lien ** Lumi ** The Mydeisian Chevaliers ** Quinn ** Rachel ** Ryke ** Tarolina ** Ualter ** Xeno ** Zephyr Skills and Abilities Acquired/Learned Abilities * Practiced Archer: Gell has been trained from a young age on how to use a bow, and keeps practiced even to this day. ** He's pretty good sniper if he can say so himself. ** D20 mechanics *** Archery Fighting Style: +2 to hit with ranged weapons. * Staff Pact: Allows control of Slimestaff abilities. Actually the result of a botched recipe, but it's worked out for him. Slime Arts Gell is a skilled, determined, and proud confectioner with an insatiable urge to satiate others’ taste buds no matter the risk. To aid his passion, he uses a diverse tool that can change shape and inherent function on the fly, heavily ameliorating his habit of under-preparedness. * Goo Weapons: The staff can change its shape to suit his will while maintaining ironlike hardness. ** Notable known forms: Bow, warhammer, greatsword, whip, shield, spear, chain, syringe, table, barbecue grill ** Can change weapon form in an instant ** The tool actually creates and re-absorbs new parts of itself, allowing it to alter its mass to suit whatever ** D20 mechanics: *** Gell can use a Bonus Action to change the staff's shape *** Gell can attack twice via the attack action * D20 Mechanic: Slime Points (SP) ** A D20 tool that is used to track the use of some of Gell's abilities in D20-run scenes. ** Gell has a maximum of as many points as a ranger of his level would have slots, as referencable in the PHB *** 9 SP ** He regains expended SP when he finishes a Long Rest * Slimebolts: A subsidiary of Goo Weapons. Gell’s usual choice of arm is a bow made from the staff. He generally prefers nonlethal methods when he can help it (and isn’t actively trying to kill an opponent), and has thusly learned to command many different forms of “arrows” to shoot from the bow. ** Ensnaring Slimebolt *** Wraps up and restrains a target ** Snagging Slimebolt *** Pulls items, usually weapons, from a target ** Encumbering Slimebolt *** Sticks to a target and makes it hard for them to maneuver ** Summoning Slimebolt *** Places a single 5x5 blob as detailed in Endless Slime on a space within 60 feet. Can also be used to safely launch stored items within said blob. ** He can otherwise think of different bolts on the fly, but generally defaults to the above selection unless he has reason to not care about lethality ** D20 mechanics: *** Requires 1 SP to ready a special bolt via a bonus action **** Bolts remain ready to fire until either the end of his next turn, he switches the form of his staff, or removes them via an additional bonus action *** The types of bolts noted above do not deal direct damage *** DC 14 for all bolts *** STR save to resist ensnaring **** Strength check (via action) to end the effect. Adjacent allies can attempt to free the restrained creature with a Strength check. *** STR save to resist snagging **** The item falls up to 10 feet away from the target in Gell's direction. *** STR save at the to end of afflicted's turn to end encumbering **** Decreases movement by 10 feet on hit and while active. *** After 1 minute any lasting effects of these become DC 9, and after 10 minutes the slime becomes useless before evaporating entirely after 24 hours. * Staff Storage: The Slimestaff has the ability to stow and re-conjure items in the blink of an eye, and even preserves them! ** Grants infinite(?) quickened storage ** Perishable items stowed in the staff don't go bad for a heavily extended period of time ** D20 mechanics: *** Essentially a bag of holding, but can be accessed via bonus action since it doesn't need a latch or anything * Endless Slime: As long as the hilt of the staff remains intact the tool can regenerate. Also allows for slime to be formed by it at astonishing and seemingly endless capacity. ** Gell can summon up to 200 square feet of slime in under ten seconds ** He usually uses this as a utility for himself than an attack, though it can work both ways ** Gell can breathe normally while immersed in slime from the staff ** Others might have a bit of trouble taking in air, but the slime can and will funnel in air bubbles even when not explicitly commanded to. Gell cannot stop this from happening, but honestly, why would he want to? ** Slime created this way eventually evaporates on its own ** D20 mechanics: *** As an action ithout spending SP, 8 spaces worth of slime can be conjured *** The slime needs to appear within 5 feet of Gell when created and will pool without direction unless otherwise directed (see Controlled Mess) *** While otherwise inactive, the slime counts as difficult terrain *** After 1 full minute of inactivity, the slime withers, becomes easy to cross, and can no longer be controlled unless an action is delegated to refresh it. Gell has to be next to a blot of slime to refresh it, and can only do so to 8 spaces worth at a time. *** After 24 hours slime evaporates entirely as if it was never there. **** Gell is not affected by difficult terrain created this way * Controlled Mess: Slime from the tool can be easily and precisely controlled by Gell, provided there isn’t too much slime present and he’s within reasonable distance to it. ** Slime is easily controllable for amounts under about enough to fill a tall bathtub or two, becoming a bit more difficult for double that, and requiring serious focus exceeding such ** These units also apply to how far Gell can be from slime-formed structures ** When slime is controlled by Gell, he can move it in nearly any direction, or stack several blobs together to create stronger structures. ** D20 mechanics: *** Controlling the slime is a bonus action for amounts under 8 spaces worth or a full action for between that and 16 spaces worth **** For simplicity, the blobs are tracked not in exact feet, but in how much board space they take up. *** Blobs have resistance to all damage types except cold and fire and immunity to all conditions. A portion of a blob filling one space has 5 HP and counts as a structure. If its HP is reduced to 0, the portion is destroyed. *** When slime is controlled by Gell, he can move it up to 15 feet in any direction, potentially reshaping it into any shape that fits its current volume. **** Not all pieces of a blob need to be going in the same direction, but they need to remain connected. **** He can only move one connected blob at a time. If he wants to split a blob as part of the move, the newly-split-off blob stops moving when it no longer is attached to the part that would continue moving. *** Beyond 16 spaces he needs to take an action and succeed a WIS save (DC 11) or else temporarily loses control of all normal blobs until he either makes the save or purposefully releases enough slime **** This save is needed when he attempts to control such an amount of slime or starts a turn concentrating on it. **** When he loses control, blobs lose their shape and otherwise serve no other implicit purpose. **** Blobs not previously controlled are difficult terrain, as noted above. If they were stacked or sculpted prior to Gell losing control, they melt into a pile. **** As a reaction when he loses control, Gell can make sure a maximum of 10 spaces worth of slime remain in the position he had them prior. *** The save DC increases by 2 for every 8 spaces exceeding 16 *** If Gell is 90 feet or more away from the blob, a WIS save is also needed, or another 2 is tacked onto the DC if such is already present *** NOT affected by traditional concentration rules, so Gell can have several blobs holding several shapes at once. *** Blobs cannot float but can fling themselves and others or be made to jump at Gell's will. *** One blob can steadily support and hold between roughly 200 and 500 pounds depending on its size if on solid ground. *** Blobs, if commanded or reshaped after being conjured, may count as solid objects for the purpose of blocking attacks. A creature can benefit from cover by ducking behind them. The blobs are largely transparent otherwise. * Holding Slime: Gell can also command blobs to halt and hold items or creatures in case his usual slimebolts don't cut it. ** Usually, this boils down to him setting a trap with his slime then commanding it to grow too viscous to move from. ** Holding blobs protect creatures they restrain if the creature is fully within them for safe transport, if such is necessary. ** Less forceful than it sounds on paper. More like a floating bubble jail. ** D20 mechanics: *** Requires no SP, but can only be performed once per Short or Long Rest. *** As a bonus action, Gell can command a connected amount of slime to turn into a Holding Blob. **** If the blob is less than 8 total spaces in size, he can then choose to move it within the same action. *** Lasts 10 minutes. *** Runs on concentration rules, and only one Holding blob can be present at a time. If Gell's concentration is broken, Holding Blobs turn back into normal blobs. **** If he fails the WIS save noted in Controlled Mess, a DC 10 concentration check is immediately needed to make sure the Holding Blob remains as such. *** A portion of a Holding Blob that's filling one space has 10 HP, AC 10, resistance to all damage types except cold and fire, and immunity to all conditions. A portion of a Holding Blob regains 2 HP at the start of Gell's turn. If a portion of it is reduced to 0 HP, it is destroyed. **** Holding Blobs that turn into normal blobs or vice versa have whatever damage they had in one form carry over to the other. **** Unlike normal blobs, holding blobs count as creatures instead of structures. *** Trapping Blob (Passive) **** Other creatures can enter the space of the blob as difficult terrain, but a creature that does so is subjected to the blob's Engulf and has disadvantage on the saving throw. **** A creature within 5 feet of the blob can take an action to pull a creature or object out of the cube if they are within 5 feet. Doing so requires a successful DC 14 Strength check. **** Gell can use his reaction to impose advantage or disadvantage on the check noted above, commanding the slime to become more or less viscous in response to the attempt. *** Engulf (Passive) **** Whenever a Holding Blob enters a creature's space, the creature must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw. On a successful save, the creature can choose to be pushed 5 feet back or to the side of the blob. A creature that chooses not to be pushed suffers the consequences of a failed saving throw. **** On a failed save, the blob enters the creature's space, and the creature is engulfed and Restrained. When the blob moves, the engulfed creature moves with it and can be moved by Gell's "Controlled Mess" Slime Art. **** An engulfed creature can try to escape by taking an action to make a DC 14 Strength check. **** On a success, the creature escapes and enters one a space of its choice within up to 5 feet of its current position, adjacent to the blob unless no such spaces are available. If there are no such spaces available, the creature moves 5 feet, but is still engulfed and restrained. **** Gell can use his reaction to impose advantage or disadvantage on the check noted above, commanding the slime to become more or less viscous in response to the attempt. *** Holding Blobs count as solid objects for the purpose of blocking attacks. A creature can benefit from cover by ducking behind them. The blobs are largely transparent otherwise. *** If a damaging AOE is to affect a creature fully immersed within Holding Blobs (note verticality), the surrounding blobs take the damage until they are destroyed. Damage does not transfer through a Holding Blob to whatever's contained inside. *** Naturally, the blob can also hold objects. * Slime-Aid: A useful self-healing trick. Can also aid others in a pinch. ** Tendrils of slime pour from his staff to fill wounds and/or support damaged limbs ** Or slime within his body combats internalized sources of harm ** Can also be applied to allies should the situation call for it ** Is made less potent if used too frequently ** Is weakened if used in tandem with controlling great volumes of slime ** Is weakened if Gell's body is too hot or cold ** D20 mechanics: *** Requires SP to use, to a max of 3. *** Can be used on himself as either an action or bonus action on his turn, not both *** As an action: **** Restores HP equal to his Constitution modifier, plus 1d8 per SP expended. *** As a bonus action: **** Restores HP equal to his Constitution modifier, plus 1d4 per SP expended. *** Weakened: **** When Gell certain conditions are met, his self-healing is temporarily stifled. **** Healing as an action restores HP in d4s, or only CON if two conditions are met at once. **** Healing as a bonus action only restores CON HP, or none if two conditions are met at once. **** Conditions are listed below: ***** If Gell has controlled over 8 spaces worth of slime at once. This condition lasts until the end of his current turn. ***** If Gell is maintaining Holding Blobs. This condition lasts as long as he holds concentration for such. ***** If Gell takes fire or cold damage. This condition lasts until the end of his next turn. ***** If he's frightened--or just bummed, man. *** As support: **** Takes an action to apply to an ally within 5 feet **** Restores HP equal to his Wisdom modifier plus 1d6 per SP expended. **** Is not weakened by any of the conditions noted above. * Secret Ingredient: The staff consumes an item of notable value and rarity to augment itself with a corresponding element or aspect, such as ice magic or boosted durability. ** The item’s value determines how powerful the effect is and how long it lasts, though its usefulness almost exclusively pertains to combat ** How quickly Gell can tap into this depends on the item being used *** He can toss a pepper into it in a snap, but other times he'll need to open a jar of preservatives or something and dump them into the tool ** D20 Mechanics: *** Generally speaking, this is usable via an action unless noted otherwise. *** Ingredient "levels" are noted in his inventory. Those at or above level 5 are things towards which Gell will legitimately consider dying before using on his staff (using them for food is different). *** If the effect is increased or reduced damage, refer to the table below for the amount of damage it should be able to do per active turn. **** Scaling ***** Lv0: 1d4 ***** Lv1: 1d10 ***** Lv2: 2d10 ***** Lv3: 3d10 ***** Lv4: 5d10 *** If the effect is something else, the degree to which it is used should not exceed that of a 4th-level spell at most, with ingredient level correlating directly with spell level (refer to existing spells or the table on page 284 of the DMG). * Striding Slime (passive): Gell has practice creating slime-formed structures that make him more maneuverable than most. * He can prop himself up on strange slime-formed structures, like a giant skateboard that skitters around like a silverfish crossed with an octopus, to get around more easily and safely. * Also covers himself with slimy shields in response to certain types of danger. * D20 Mechanics: ** (Literally Land's Stride Ranger feature) ** Does not function until the start of his next turn if Gell has recently controlled more than 8 spaces of slime as outlined in Controlled Mess * Oozelike Resilience: Thanks to his slimy constitution as well as the Slimestaff's fast-acting magic, Gell displays uncanny resistance to most common weapons and sources of danger. ** A trained, instinctual reaction to physical damage ** Nearly negates damage from sharp sources, but is less effective against others ** Ooze pours and seals wounds that are too big for the moment, and comes from inside of him ** D20 Mechanics: *** By using an action and spending 2 SP, he gains the following benefits for 1 minute. *** Damage taken from attacks that deal piercing damage is reduced by an amount equal to his Constitution modifier. *** Damage taken from attacks that deal slashing damage is reduced by an amount equal to half his Constitution modifier (rounding down, minimum 1). *** Damage taken from attacks that deal bludgeoning damage is reduced by an amount equal to one-fourth of his Constitution modifier (rounding down, minimum 1). * Slimeblood (passive): Many of Gell's inner tissues are composed of the same gooey substance as his staff, making his skin and body more durable overall. ** D20 Mechanics: *** Provides resistance to Acid and Poison damage *** +1 AC *** +2 CON Skills * Versatile Fighter: Over time Gell has learned the ins and outs of the many forms the Slimestaff can take, and thusly is proficient with nearly any weapon or tool formed from it. * Partial Antimagic Immunity: If targeted by an antimagic spell, Gell is unaffected, and can continue to use his staff as normal. Antimagic only visibly affects him if it directly targets the staff. * Out-Of-This-World Flavor: Gell's an expert at using ingredients from his home. While this may seem like an overstatement considering how often his workspaces end up swamped by the explosive batch of Materrian jelly, when he presents a finished product the quality is nearly always readily perceivable. * Mastery of Sandwich: Has developed incredibly fast fingers from years of crafting and consuming wares. Can make delicious sandwiches fit for any palette in the blink of an eye with aid from the Slimestaff. Weaknesses * Reliant on Slimetaff: Gell has gotten so used to having the Slimestaff on him so much that he never lets it out of arm's reach. Without it, he is completely unable to use any of his abilities and is left exceptionally vulnerable. This usually isn't a problem as he employs many techniques to keep it in hand, plus the staff itself is nigh-indestructible, but if he ever lost it... * Reanimated by Slimestaff: He would actually start dying. The staff maintains the slime keeping his body functioning after an incident in his past. This extends to if the staff's magic is cut off as well. Without the staff keeping him up, Gell's body will slowly start to break down over no longer than an hour until his last breath. His torso has slimy, pulsing scars as proof of this, but he's dead-set on keeping them a secret. ** D20 mechanics: *** For every minute Gell spends without access to the Slimestaff, he takes 1d4 necrotic damage. If this damage reduces him to 0 HP, he dies. * Bad at Tactics: Gell has a tendency to brute-force his way through a lot of things. In fighting, this usually involves swamping an opponent in whatever form of slime seems appropriate to him until he realizes it's not really working. However, the bigger problem with this is cooking, as Gell has a tendency to over/underestimate the portions he needs when initially attempting a recipe. This often leads to messy and semi-catastrophic results, as many of his ingredients are more volatile than standard-grade flour. * Disheartenable: Gell might not be a pessimist, but that doesn't mean he's not a worrier who dislikes it when pressing matters are left in the air. This is his biggest distraction and can oftentimes make him feel overwhelmed or afraid. Did you know that when he's feeling anything like that his staff's abilities are partially stifled? That can be a bit of a problem. When the staff is weakened overall, that also means it's not as good at keeping him alive. ** D20 mechanics: *** If Gell spends a number of consecutive turns under the frightened condition that exceeds the value for his Wisdom modifier, he takes 1d4 necrotic damage at the start of every one of his turns thereafter until the condition is cured. If this damage would reduce him to 0 HP, he can make a DC 10 WIS save to drop to 1 HP instead. * Extreme Temperatures: The slime from Gell's staff is most easily countered by large, sustained heat or cold. Gell cannot feel ambient temperature quite like a person can, but can definitely feel it when his body starts to (literally) freeze up or melt apart. Equipment Key Items * The Slimestaff: A somewhat short, almost wandlike staff seemingly made from lime-green slime with a small orb-shaped formation on its hilt. ** Not sticky, but a little damp to touch. ** Similar consistency to wood, but can change at Gell's whim. * Materrian Cookbook: A thick cookbook repurposed from an apothercary's medicine notebook. Contains extensive lists about the uses of many important Materrian flora and fauna, both medicinal and culinary, but mostly culinary. ** The writing is small to fit so much information under one cover, so for many entries it's easy to miss specific bits of information. ** Gell didn't make this himself. * Kipper: Gell's "pet." A fluffy megamoth who got its life extended thanks to careful and precise use of Materrian magics. Pretty intelligent for a moth, and loyal to Gell. ** Wears a moth-sized collar that allows it to absorb and metabolize nutrients with aid from the Slimestaff. ** Has a dark coloration and slightly birdlike wings and "talons" from the smiling bird incident. Also a tiny little vestigial beak. ** Usually rests on Gell's head. ** Very cute. * Encounter Counter: A tool used by those acting on Peregrine City Hall's "Ecology Report" quest. ** How to use: *** Simply head to the highest point of the sample area, and then press the screen while holding it in the air. This will allow it to check for any tagged specimens against the registry, their health, as well as locate the presence of local nuisances in the immediate area. *** The counter with keep track of which creatures it picks up, which will allow processing of the data once you return the device. For the best results, and consequently reward, you'll need to sample as wide an area as you can about Peregrine for the most in depth survey, Each tagged creature will only be detected officially once. *** Additionally, if either you or the device encounter anything in the environment deemed peculiar, it should be scanned directly in 'Focus Mode.' This is done by pointing directly at the subject through the panel and then pressing the screen as usual. In Focus Mode the data will be sent directly to the database for appraisal. You may be asked to obtain more data as a result. ** Short version: Go to a hill in an area, hold it up, then scan anything it says is weird and do what it says afterwards. Other Equipment * Slimeshades: ** Protects against dirt, dust, and the like. ** Only worn in combat or while cooking with particularly dangerous ingredients. * Olive Sweatshirt: ** Helps cover his scars and feel secure when with others. * Stained Tee: ** ... a second layer never hurts, just in case. * Forest Pants: ** Literal forest forest pants. Hah! * Outdoor Shoes ** Completes the look from the waist-down at least. Inventory * Escape Jellie: When it comes under sudden physical pressure (i.e. biting, crushing, throwing at the ground), turns the cause of such into a nimble, evasive, and stealthy ochre jelly-like form. ** Reverts at will or after about 15 minutes. ** A last resort, as the darn things are really hard to make. * List of Known Notable Ingredients and Wares **This list will be updated and reformatted over time and is NOT finite. Yet. **Ingredients with a level marker indicate their "level" for Secret Ingredient, as well as the fact that they are available for use in such. **'Gell Originals' ***Deck of Spears (Lv2) ****Sandwiches made with thinly cut phantom yeast bread and baked into crackers ***Emerald Breeze (Lv2) ****A sweet jelly made with Soarsquash that tends to swish around even when left still ***Everlasting Strawberry ****A chewing gum-like treat packed with strawberry flavor but retains a texture that mimics the fruit's flesh so every chew feels like a renewed bite ***Fair Foliaqua (Lv3) ****Fruits "pickled" in a substance that effectively turns them into hard candies ***Health Gummies (Lv2) ****Alpaca-shaped (reenergizes), Frog-shaped (aids food poisoning), Tree-shaped (aids any other poisoning) ***Lifesyrup (Lv0) ****A substance made from staff slime that locates and ameliorates biological wounds as long as it's held to them ***Precipitarts (Lv1) ****Crystal-shaped candies made from Jagnet royal jelly and honey with a hard exterior and sweet interior ***Trouble Tea ****A beverage like bubble tea made to repair heavy wounds via confectioned sewingfur **'Refined Ingredients (Terran)' ***Army-Grade Snack Bars (Lv0) ***Glofruit Potion Extract (Lv1) ***Oil-Wine Vinegar (Lv4) ***Portrait Mead (Lv7) ***Salty Snail Escargot (Lv2) **'Raw Ingredients (Terran)' ***Cursed Fairy Moss (Lv3) ***Jagnet Honey (Lv0) ***Jagnet Royal Jelly (Lv2) ***Maabaa Meat (Lv0) ***Poundermelon (Lv0) ***Safely Sliced Autumn Button (Lv1) ***Smiling Bird Ichor (Lv8) ***Smol Radish (Lv1) ***Vitigrapes (Lv0) **'Refined Ingredients (Materrian)' ***Dragon’s Nail Syrup (Lv2) ***East Relish (Lv0) ***Jamba-Layer (Lv4) ***Kelpastree Caviar (Lv2) ***Orange Faxpepper Marinara (Lv5) ***Phantom Yeast Bread Rolls (Lv2) ***Rubberroot Dipping Sauce (Lv4) ***South Basin Port Jelly (Lv0) ***Vampiric Gumdrop (Lv3) **'Raw Ingredients (Materrian)' ***Basin Cane Sugar (Lv0) ***Canyon Tongue (Lv1) ***Currybloom ***Ground Rubberroot (Lv3) ***Honey from Screaming Bees (Lv1) ***Jar of His Own Blood, Apparently (Lv1) ***Kelpastree Sap (Lv4) ***Necromangerine (Lv5) ***Panelbug Acid (Lv2) ***Pastree Sap (Lv0) ***Phantom Yeast (Lv1) ***Reonion (Lv1) ***Salt from Mountain Trench (Lv3) ***Slobberries (Lv3) ***Soarsquash (Lv0) ***Squidlemon (Lv1) ***Thunderleaf Fruit (Lv3) History Gell was born in Gustbore, a small town to the northish west of Southern Materrian Continent, known more for the neighboring traveler's hub of Soargust. As a kid he was always a bit grumpy, and the other kids didn't want to play the games he wanted. Instead Gell found himself wandering away from normal play to go off into the woods and explore--however, the Matterian wilds are fraught with danger. Usually before getting even a few feet from the town's edge he'd spot some monster eyeing him from the bushes and run screaming back into town, much to the chagrin of his parents. Gell's father somewhat encouraged his exploration in spite of that, or at least helped him get better at it. He taught him archery, and once Gell gained enough confidence he started taking a bow with him into the woods, sometimes even bringing back meat with a stash of edible greens. These skills were gained a bit slowly, though, as Gell's father was a full-time explorer himself and didn't have much time to spend at home (Gell's mom wasn't going to help him with something she was convinced was going to get him killed). Still, the young Atta looked up to his old man with sparkling reverence. But one day, even after sending mail ahead of him, Gell's father simply didn't come home. Everyone figured he just got hung up and was fine, but as that day turned to weeks, only the worst could be assumed. Gell himself was a bit late to hear the news, having been camping out in the woods more than usual, but when he did he simply refused to believe anything had happened. The only person able to get through to him was his uncle (his mom's brother), whom also believed Gell's dad was still out there. An adventurer-type himself, his uncle promised to go out and find the elder Atta. And so he went. Unlike his father, though, news came back within a month that Gell's uncle was killed amidst his search. Gell was 15 at the time, and the sheer atmospheric despair towards all this hit him hard. Despite his mom's protests, now almost turning into pleas, he started to spend even more time away in the woods. He began contemplating what he'd do next--he realized he didn't want to be an explorer and meet the same fates as both his father and uncle, but at the same time he didn't know what he was good at besides... uh... gathering stuff... in the forest... wait a sec- Age 16, Gell bursts down the door to his house with a plan. The plan is to become a traveling trader of gathered goods like none have ever seen. His mom is against this because it's basically being an adventurer, but her son seems more convinced it's not like that than he is of the plan itself. Either way, there's nothing she could really do to sway him, and he at least promises to visit home more often. So it begins. Of course, Gell quickly learns this isn't as easy as he thought it'd be. He's not able to sell for as much as he figured, if at all and eventually resorts more towards straight bartering for goods. This actually works out better for him, and over time he gets better at knowing what people want and what to sell versus what to trade with the odder individuals at adventuring outposts. The fact that Soargust (a veritable nerve center for adventurers and explorers) is right next to his hometown helps him get off the ground, too. Within a couple of months, he comes into is own as a guy who's not afraid to search out the more hard-to-reach things. Around this time he starts experimenting and learning about cuisine. For reference, through barter, Gell finds some weird stuff people want to try and trade for his rare-but-not-as-weird stuff. Most of this stuff is exotic spices or the like, and Gell knows what he likes enough to add bits of these finds to enrich his palette. Fortunately for his business, he has good taste, and eventually he starts to trade stuff he makes as opposed solely to stuff he finds. However, he ends up making a grave mistake--one he is saved from by Emaline Sodie, a traveling apothecary. (Apothecaries in Materria are rare for two reasons. One: healing magic exists. Two: materrian ingredients have a tendency to be too downright odd for the average person to handle, let alone keep stored.) He's indebted to her, perhaps even a little head over heels, and over the next year or so he basically becomes her accomplice, gathering ingredients for her and exchanging at marked points in their travels. He does some shady, no doubt amoral things, but justifies it to himself by assuming Ema can save countless lives despite such. But he doesn't like to talk about what happened after, or why he hasn't seen Ema for years before arriving in Peregrine, nor her connection to him creating the Slimestaff. Over the remaining unspoken time in between that and his arrival, he traveled his world, assembling the array of ingredients he now possesses, discovering and learning to wield the Slimestaff among such. Somewhere among that, Gell died, but his dying wish to keep living was heeded by his weapon. He'd rather not share the details. Following an event of which he has no recollection of, his signature tool transported him across a vast expanse of space and time to land him in the valley outskirts of Peregrine. His impact was subtle enough to go unnoticed for several weeks until the dormant staff was discovered by Saze, of whom picked it up on a whim and inadvertently awakened the wayward confectioner resting within. From thereon Gell arrived in Peregrine and was suggested by Roselle to take a room in the Peregrine Inn, where he's been residing ever since. Trivia * Gell absolutely hates his full first name. He thinks it sounds dumb. * His hair isn't held up by his headband. It actually sticks out like that. * Despite dressing most often in green, Gell's favorite color is actually orange-red.